Eunhyuk's Enlistment
by lvoejr
Summary: "Terkadang, terjebak dalam suatu situasi membuat kita kesal. Terlebih kita tidak tahu jika kita sedang di jebak. Namun, terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Donghae bersyukur." / SEQUEL UPDATE! / bad summary / Donghae x Eunhyuk / HaeHyuk / YAOi / NC-21! / DLDR!
1. Eunhyuk's Enlistment

**Eunhyuk's Enlistment**

**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Drabble / OS**

**Donghae belongs to Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk belongs to Donghae**

**T**

**Eunhyuk mendapat surat panggilan untuk segera melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara yang baik, yaitu melakukan Wajib Militer. Tapi, disisi lain dia tak tega untuk meninggalkan seseorang walaupun hanya dua tahun. Dia takut, seseorang itu akan mecegahnya untuk pergi. Seseorang itu, kekasihnya. Lalu, keputusan apa yang akan diambil oleh Eunhyuk?**

**WARNING: YAOI | angst(?) | lil bit smut |TYPO(s) everywhere!**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading ~!**

* * *

Seorang namja manis tengah memandang kosong amplop yang ia pegang. Pilihan untuk membuka atau tidak amplop itu berputar di kepalanya. Jika saja amplop itu berisi tentang hal lain, ia pasti sudah membukanya sejak dua jam lalu. Tapi, isi di dalam amplop itu adalah surat perintah untuknya agar segera melaksanakan Wajib Militer. Dia tahu, surat itu akan datang cepat atau lambat. Sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan, sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melaksanakan Wajib Militer. Mudah baginya untuk pergi jika saja keadaannya tidak seperti sekarang. Dia seorang idola dan dia mempunyai kekasih. Kekasih yang tak bisa lepas dari sisinya. Kekasih yang sangat protektif dan manja padanya. Kekasih yang segala-galanya baginya. Kekasih yang selama ini melindunginya dari kecaman dunia yang memperolok mereka.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya menyadarkan dia dari segala pemikiran yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan salah satu _Hyung_-nya di Super Junior, Lee Sungmin. "Kenapa surat itu hanya kau pandangi saja? Apa dengan melihatnya surat itu akan terbuka sendiri, Hyuk-ie?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk tahu, Sungmin tengah menghibur dirinya yang tengah gundah.

"_Hyung_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar. "Buka surat itu dan bacalah. Agar kita tahu, kapan kau akan berangkat."

"Tapi, _hyung_ –"

"Lakukan, Hyuk-ie."

Eunhyuk merobek sisi kanan amplop itu, mengambil lembaran kertas di dalamnya dan mulai membacanya. Sungmin yang berada disampingnya ikut membaca juga. Tangan Eunhyuk bergetar. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk meredam isakan yang akan lolos begitu saja. Matanya yang indah kini terdapat genangan air yang siap jatuh hanya dengan sekali kedip. Sungmin segera memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Ssshh... Menangislah. Setelah itu kita pikirkan bagaimana memberitahu kekasih ikanmu itu."

Isakan Eunhyuk yang semula pelan semakin terdengar memilukan. Dia belum siap untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu, kekasihnya itu tak bisa melakukan apa pun tanpanya. Hingga ia lelah menangis dan tertidur dipelukan Sungmin.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

Seseorang yang daritadi mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di dalam kamar miliknya dan kekasihnya, sedikit bingung saat mendengar isakan pilu kekasihnya. Namun, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat lambang di amplop yang tergeletak di lantai, dia mulai mengerti. Kekasihnya, Lee Hyuk Jae akan meninggalkannya selama dua tahun. Dua tahun memang bukan waktu yang lama, tapi dia belum pernah berpisah selama itu dengan kekasihnya. Dia bersandar pada dinding disamping pintu sambil memejamkan matanya. Setetes airmata pun jatuh dari matanya. Dia belum siap berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Dia takkan membiarkan Eunhyuk pergi begitu saja. Ya, dia pastikan itu!

* * *

Semua member Super Junior –minus Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung tengah berkumpul di ruang makan. Suasana sangat ramai dikarenakan Hangeng, Zhoumi dan Henry baru datang dari China, Kibum yang menyempatkan mampir untuk makan malam bersama dengan member Super Junior, dan Siwon yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera datang ke dorm Super Junior. Dari kebahagiaan yang terdapat di ruangan itu, ada dua orang yang terlihat melamun dan satu orang yang terlihat simpatik pada pasangan itu. Ya, mereka adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kibum yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan tiga orang itu, menyikut pelan lengan Donghae. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hyuk-ie _hyung_?" bisik Kibum tepat di telinga Donghae. Donghae menggeleng pelan.

"_Hyungdeul_, aku dan Donghae telah selesai. Bolehkah kami izin keluar sebentar? Kami ingin membeli camilan untuk menemani kita menonton bola. Bagaimana?" Suara Kibum menghentikan candaan-candaan member Super Junior satu sama lain. Kangin mengernyitkan dahinya, dia melihat piring Donghae setengah penuh. Dia yakin, Donghae baru makan beberapa suap saja. Tapi, melihat tatapan Kibum yang seolah menyiratkan sesuatu, Kangin menyetujuinya. Dia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Donghae dan Kangin percaya, Kibum akan berhasil mengorek informasi dari Donghae.

'BLAM'

Suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan Kibum dan Donghae telah pergi. Sungmin memandang sendu Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. Eunhyuk tengah menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan isakan tangisnya. Sungmin tahu, Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar. Sungmin mengelus pelan punggung Eunhyuk. Semua member Super Junior yang masih berada di ruang makan, memandang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ada yang terjadi di dorm ini?" Suara Kangin menembus pendengaran Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kangin dan mengangguk singkat. "Eunhyuk mendapat surat untuk melaksanakan Wajib Militer."

"Secepat itu? Bahkan Yesung _hyung_ baru saja pergi wamil!" seru Shindong.

"Entahlah. Kami juga tak tahu."

"Lalu, apa Donghae _gege_ sudah tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Henry. Sungmin menggeleng dan suara isakan Eunhyuk semakin terdengar saat nama Donghae tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

"Jadi, itu yang membuat Eunhyuk menangis." Siwon menyimpulkan. Kini dia mengerti, mengapa Kibum mengajak Donghae keluar dan Eunhyuk menunduk sedaritadi. Awalnya, dia berpikiran kalau Eunhyuk menangis karena Donghae pergi dengan Kibum tanpa berpamitan padanya.

"Kami sedang berpikir bagaimana mengatakannya pada Donghae," jawab Sungmin. Semuanya pun tampak berpikir. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, telah berhenti menangis. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

Kibum dan Donghae duduk di salah satu bangku di taman dekat dorm Super Junior. Keduanya terdiam sejak mereka keluar dari dorm hingga duduk di bangku taman. "Masih belum mau bicara?" tanya Kibum. Donghae menghela nafasnya, "Dia akan pergi wamil," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Bukankah kita wajib melakukan itu?"

"Kibum-ie, kau tak mengerti."

"Aku tak mengerti? Dibagian mana yang tidak kumengerti? Jelaskan padaku."

"Seharusnya dia pergi tahun depan! Bukan tahun ini!"

"Lalu, apa karena jadwal wamilnya dipercepat kau mendiamkannya? Kau masih kekanakan, _hyung_."

"Aku tak pernah jauh dari dia untuk waktu selama itu, Kibum-ie. Aku –"

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Eunhyuk _hyung_ kau larang wamil, begitu?" Donghae terdiam. Itu yang akan dia lakukan. "Tch! Tak kusangka, kau berpikiran sependek itu."

"Lebih baik kau bicarakan ini dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_. Jangan sampai kau sakiti dia karena keegoisanmu. Pikirkan juga perasaannya. Aku yakin, dia juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu selama itu."

Ucapan Kibum memberi suntikan semangat bagi Donghae. Wajahnya yang muram tergantikan dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih, Kibum-ie," ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Kibum. "Kau memang adik kesayanganku."

"Sama-sama, Donghae _hyung_."

* * *

Mereka terdiam. Setelah makan malam selesai, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan Donghae yang baru saja datang langsung menyusul Eunhyuk. Mereka duduk di pinggir ranjang. Eunhyuk memainkan ujung kaosnya sambil kembali menggigit bibirnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

"Hiks.." Satu isakan yang Eunhyuk tahan lolos begitu saja menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Hyuk-ie, _uljima_." Donghae merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk. "Tenanglah. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"K-Kau... sudah... tahu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Maaf, tadi aku mendiamkanmu. Aku... terlalu kaget." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Suara Zhoumi mengalihkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik bermain dengan PSP-nya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, tangannya menekan tombol '_pause_'.

"Kau meragukan rencanaku? Dua makhluk air itu gampang sekali dibodohi. Lihat saja, si Myeolchi itu terus menangis seharian ini."

"Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kangin dengan suara beratnya. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menelan ludah mereka. Saling melirik untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Ini semua karena kau, tiang listrik!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, ini semua idemu, iblis!" balas Zhoumi tak mau kalah.

"Kyu-nie, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Zhoumi? Terdengar sangat asyik," tanya Sungmin dengan nada lembut namun sarat akan ancaman.

"T-Tidak ada, BunnyMing," jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

"Tadi aku mendengar mereka membicarakan, rencana, dua makhluk air, bodoh dan myeolchi," kata Shindong sambil tetap mengunyah camilan ditangannya.

"Pasti surat perintah wamil untuk Eunhyuk _hyung_ itu buatan mereka," celetuk Kibum yang masih asyik membaca naskah drama tv yang tengah ia jalani. Siwon menatap kekasihnya kagum, "Kau memang pintar, _chagiya_."

Kibum melempar _deathglare_ pada Siwon, "Kau juga ikut terlibat?" Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar. "T-Tidak, Kibum-ie."

"Bohong!" seru Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Siwon memberi mereka _deathglare_ ala Choi Siwon yang ia pelajari dari kekasihnya, Kim Kibum. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan seolah memberi kode masing-masing, secara kasat mata terlihat seringaian di wajah mereka. "Semua ide itu dari Siwon _hyung_. Zhoumi _gege_ yang bertugas mengetiknya dan aku yang disuruh mengambil amplop surat perintah wamil milik Kangin _hyung_," lanjut Kyuhyun.

'PLAK'

Satu tepukan keras mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Zhoumi dari masing-masing kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada jatah malam selama dua tahun!" seru Sungmin, Kibum dan Henry bersamaan.

"Cih, hanya saat ini saja mereka berkata seperti itu. Besok malam, aku pasti kembali mendengar desahan Sungmin _hyung_ yang meminta lebih pada Kyuhyun. Haaahh~ Kangin _hyung_, aku pindah ke dorm atas ya," rajuk Ryeowook. Kangin hanya tertawa mendengar rajukan Ryeowook ditambah suara memohon Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Zhoumi pada kekasih masing-masing. Namun, suasana mendadak hening saat mereka mendengar suara ambigu dari arah kamar HaeHyuk. Mereka menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan...

"_Asshh... Haesshh...le..bihhh da...lam...ssshhh_"

"_Ngghhh... Hyuk-ie... so tight... f*ck..!_"

"_Hae...aku aasshh mau cum! Cum!_"

"_Bersama...Hyuk-ie hhhh... nggghhh... sshh..._"

"_Arrgghhh~~!_"

'GLUP'

Suara desahan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang begitu keras dan frontal membuat gundukan di selangkangan Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Siwon mengembang. Mereka bertiga menyeringai sambil menatap kekasih mereka.

"See, rencana kami berhasil. Cabut ancaman kalian atau..."

"Atau apa?!" Sungmin, Henry dan Kibum menatap horor kekasih mereka.

"Kami akan 'memakan' kalian selama dua tahun! Rawr~!"

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Zhoumi mulai mengejar uke masing-masing. Sedangkan Kangin dan Hangeng memasang wajah pasrah.

"Leeteuk _hyung_..." gumam Kangin.

"Heechul-ie..." gumam Hangeng.

Sedangkan Shindong masih fokus dengan camilan dan acara TV yang ia tonton dan Ryeowook asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan _headphone_ barunya. Oh, Ryeowook sungguh beruntung.

**.:HaeHyuk:.**

Peluh masih membasahi tubuh keduanya. Napas mereka masih tersenggal-senggal. Namun, itu tak membuat mereka merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"_Gomawo_, Hyuk-ie. _You're the first_."

"_Gwaenchana_, Hae. _You're the first_,_ too_."

Donghae menjilat telinga belakang Eunhyuk dengan sensual. Lalu mengulumnya pelan.

"Nggghhh..."

"_I want more_, Hyuk-ie," kata Donghae diiringi desahan. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka, KyuMin, Sibum, dan Zhoury.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Kyaaa~~! Aku nggak tau ini FF apa /plak/ aku cuma keluarin apa yang ada di otakku. Jemari-jemariku mengetik dengan sendirinya. FF ini selesai dalam waktu 2,5 jam. Karena banyak sekali halangan-halangan kecil untuk menyelesaikannya secara kilat.

Maaf, jika cerita ini membosankan, no feel, abal, apa banget(?) maaf sekali m(_ _)m

Untuk FF My Guardian Angel – Side Story, maaf belum bisa update. Ide lagi mentok ;~; aku malah sempat berpikir untuk discontinue FF itu dan mencoba untuk move on dengan FF yang lain. Ya, kalau kalian ingin FF itu tamat di chapter 2, gpp. Aku terima *^^*

Aku (mungkin) nggak akan buat sequel dari FF ini. Serius deh, ending ceritanya baru nongol diotak beberapa menit yang lalu /doeng/ otak aku emang yadong, seyadong muka HaeHyuk /sigh/

Oh iya, buat yang udah review di dua FF ku yang sebelumnya, terima kasih /bow/ aku baca review kalian *^^* aku terharu. Nggak nyangka responnya positif :')

Buat **official pair shipper (KangTeuk, HanChul, KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook, ZhouRy)** mari berkawan ~! **Find me: fghtjnr**

At least, udahan dulu deh cuap-cuap nggak jelasnya. Aku terima kritik dan saran namun, harap dengan bahasa yang sopan ya *^^*

* * *

**Bekasi, 080613**

**Sign,**

**lvoejr**


	2. Trapped

** Trapped  
**

**[Eunhyuk's Enlistment –sequel]**

**Lee Donghae x Lee Hyuk Jae**

**OS**

**Donghae belongs to Eunhyuk and Eunhyuk belongs to Donghae**

**M [NC-21]  
**

**"Terkadang, terjebak dalam suatu situasi membuat kita kesal. Terlebih kita tidak tahu jika kita sedang di jebak. Namun, terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, membuat Donghae bersyukur."  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**The plot is mine!**

**Warning:**

**YAOi | Boys Love | failed NC | Typo(s) everywhere**

**Don't blame the chara!**

**D L D R! [i warn you!]**

* * *

**Eunhyuk's room**

Mereka terdiam. Setelah makan malam selesai, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan Donghae yang baru saja datang langsung menyusul Eunhyuk. Mereka duduk di pinggir ranjang. Eunhyuk memainkan ujung kaosnya sambil kembali menggigit bibirnya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

"Hiks.." Satu isakan yang Eunhyuk tahan lolos begitu saja menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Hyuk-ie, _uljima_." Donghae merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan Eunhyuk. "Tenanglah. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"K-Kau... sudah... tahu?"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Maaf, tadi aku mendiamkanmu. Aku... terlalu kaget." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangisan Eunhyuk telah berhenti. Mereka masih berpelukan. Berada dalam pelukan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk nyaman. Entah bagaimana dirinya jika dia berada di _camp_. Saat dia sedih, saat dia ketakutan, tak akan ada lagi lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya seperti saat ini. Eunhyuk akan sangat sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini.

"Hyuk-ie, apa kau tertidur?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyamankan kembali posisinya.

"Ku kira kau tertidur. Kau selalu seperti ini jika aku memelukmu. Manja," ucap Donghae.

"Aku takut, Hae-ah."

Donghae kembali mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, "Apa yang kau takut 'kan?"

"Takut jika kau takkan memelukku seperti ini saat aku di _camp_. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu, Hae."

"Aku juga." Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Tetap menjaga jarak mereka agar tetap dekat. Donghae menangkupkan wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangan besarnya. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai hari dimana aku akan mengantarmu pergi. Bagaimana?"

Mata Eunhyuk kembali memanas. Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui usul kekasihnya. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. Diusapnya pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut. Eunhyuk menutup matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan yang diberi kekasihnya bersamaan dengan jatuhnya airmata dari kedua matanya.

Donghae melirik bibir _kissable_ Eunhyuk. Bibir yang tebal dan ranum seolah menggodanya untuk segera 'melahap'nya. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sedikit membuka bibirnya.

'CUP'

Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati seolah bibir Eunhyuk adalah sesuatu yang mudah rapuh. Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut namun dia tak membuka matanya. Dengan pelan, Donghae menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Sangat pelan hingga Eunhyuk dibuat gila karenanya.

'Donghae tak pernah menciumku sepelan dan selembut ini,' batin Eunhyuk.

Jemari Donghae yang semula dipipi tirus Eunhyuk, kini berpindah merengkuh rahang tegas Eunhyuk. Rahang yang ia anggap salah satu bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang seksi. Dia terus menghisap bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut. Hingga tanpa sadar, Eunhyuk membuka sedikit bibirnya. Merasa diberi ijin oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh..." Eunhyuk melenguh. Pelan tapi sanggup menaikkan gairah Donghae.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut, kini mulai terasa 'panas' dan memaksa. Donghae memainkan lidahnya dengan baik. Ia sentuh seluruh bagian mulut Eunhyuk dengan baik. Tak lupa ia memancing lidah Eunhyuk agar ikut bermain dengan lidahnya. Berhasil. Eunhyuk membelitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Donghae. Sesekali lidah mereka saling mendorong, membelit, dan menjilat bibir pasangan mereka.

"Mpphh..." Lagi, Eunhyuk melenguh. Kali ini kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi di bahu Donghae, meremas otot bisep Donghae. Donghae pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, meskipun sedikit tidak rela. Jika bukan karena oksigen, mungkin mereka akan berciuman tanpa jeda.

Nafas mereka bersautan. Donghae menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Eunhyuk. Diliriknya bibir Eunhyuk. Semakin memerah, sedikit membengkak dan saliva mereka yang tercampur membasahi bibir Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin terlihat seksi.

'CUP'

Donghae mencium hidung bangir Eunhyuk. Sedikit menggigit ujungnya. Lenguhan Eunhyuk kembali terdengar.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Donghae. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Sangat dekat. Wajah Eunhyuk memanas. Donghae sangat romantis saat ini.

"Ya. Aku merasakannya."

Donghae tersenyum. Perasaannya tersalurkan melalui ciuman mereka.

"_Ja_! Lebih baik kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah setelah menangis seharian."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tak percaya. 'Selesai? Sampai disini?' tanya Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Donghae berpindah kesamping Eunhyuk dan menarik tubuh Eunhyuk untuk berbaring disampingnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hae-ah..." panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae yang baru saja memejamkan matanya kembali terbuka dan melirik ujung kepala kekasihnya.

"Kau belum tidur, Hyuk-ie?"

"Eung...kau sudah mengantuk?"

"Belum. Tapi kau terlihat lelah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit."

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga Donghae hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. Eunhyuk bangun dari tidurnya dan bersandar di dinding. Jangan lupakan bibir dengan mode _pout_. Sungguh menggoda Donghae dan membuat Donghae bingung.

"Tapi kau sudah membuatku sakit, Hae!"

Donghae terkejut. Segera ia menghampiri kekasihnya dan memeriksa tubuh kekasihnya, "Bagian mana yang sakit, Hyuk-ie?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Mata Donghae tak sengaja melihat gundukan di selangkangan Eunhyuk. _Smirk_ yang Kyuhyun ajarkan pun ia praktekkan.

"Kau _turn on_ karena ciuman tadi?"

'BLUSH'

Wajah Eunhyuk memanas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Hyuk-ie, jawab aku."

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan meski wajahnya masih disembunyikan. Donghae membawa Eunhyuk kepelukannya, "Kau ingin aku 'menidurkan'nya kembali?"

Lagi, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tak ingin lepas kendali."

Eunhyuk menatap wajah Donghae, "Tak apa. A-Aku siap, Hae."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Ne_. Cepatlah, Hae! Ini sangat sakit."

Donghae pun memindahkan posisi mereka. Kini Donghae bersandar didinding dan Eunhyuk dipangkunya. Punggung Eunhyuk ia sadarkan di dada bidangnya. Dengan perlahan, Donghae membuka celana pendek Eunhyuk beserta _underware_nya. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat merasakan sensasi yang beda ketika jemari-jemari Donghae menelanjangin bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ssshh.." desis Eunhyuk saat _junior_nya terbebas dan dinginnya udara menerjang organ intimnya.

Donghae tersenyum puas melihat organ intim kekasihnya. Cukup untuk memuaskan para wanita diluar sana. Tapi, masih dibawah ukuran dari miliknya. Donghae meraba paha dalam Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh...Hae..hhh." Napas Eunhyuk mulai terdengar berat. Eunhyuknya sangat sensitif.

Donghae ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Dirabanya daerah sekitar _junior_ Eunhyuk. Mengelus pelan rambut-rambut halus disekitar kemaluan Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh...Ssshhh..."

_Junior_ Eunhyuk mulai terlihat basah diujungnya. Donghae terus menggoda Eunhyuk. Bibirnya mencium cuping telinga kanan Eunhyuk dengan seduktif. Lidahnya ikut membelai telinga Eunhyuk. Sedikit gigitan tepat dibelakang telinga Eunhyuk. Donghae sedikit mencolek _twinballs_ Eunhyuk. _Junior_ Eunhyuk semakin menegang. Urat-uratnya pun mulai terlihat. Donghae melebarkan kaki Eunhyuk menggunakan kakinya lalu menahannya. Udara dari pendingin ruangan menyergap organ intim Eunhyuk lebih leluasa.

"_Neo seksihada_," bisik Donghae sambil menyentuh rahang kanan Eunhyuk dengan lidahnya. Eunhyuk pun memiringkan kepalanya guna memberi akses lebih pada Donghae.

"Hhhhae..._ Jebal_..."

Bibir Donghae menciumi rahang dan perpotongan leher Eunhyuk sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung _junior_ Eunhyuk yang mulai mengeluarkan _precum_nya dan tangan kirinya berusaha membuka kaos Eunhyuk dengan bantuan Eunhyuk.

Tangan kanan Donghae mulai mengelus pelan _junior_ Eunhyuk. Merasakan betapa tegangnya milik Eunhyuk. Semakin lama, sentuhannya pun berubah mencari kocokan yang pelan hingga cepat.

"Euunghh...Hhhaee...ssshh..." Eunhyuk mendesah. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak seiring kocokan tangan Donghae di _junior_nya. Pelipis Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan keringat menandakan tubuhnya memanas karena sentuhan tangan Donghae.

'I-Ini baru sentuhan tangan Donghae. Bagaimana jika...aaahhh,' batin Eunhyuk.

Tangan kiri Donghae memainkan _nipple_ kiri Eunhyuk. Menekannya, memilinnya, dan terkadang menariknya pelan. Erangan kenikmatan semakin terdengar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh... Hae... _Cum_! _Cum_!" teriak Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental dari _junior_ Eunhyuk. Tubuhnya pun lemas seketika. Ia telah mencapai orgasmenya tanpa tahu seseorang dibelakangnya telah menahan sesak dibagian selangkangannya sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menyamankan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Donghae, "Ya. Kau hebat, Hae."

"Nah, kau sudah tak sakit lagi 'kan? Sekarang waktunya kita tidur." Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan menidurkannya di ranjang sedangkan dirinya tidur di samping kiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak mau tidur."

"_Waeyo_, Hyuk-ie? Kau sudah mendapatkan orgasme-mu. Kau juga sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Eunhyuk memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Donghae. Memutarkan jemarinya di sekitar _nipple_ kanan Donghae, "Masih ada yang sakit," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang imut namun menggoda.

"Dimana lagi?" Donghae menahan napasnya. Sentuhan jemari Eunhyuk semakin membuat yang dibawah sana sesak. Tangan Eunhyuk yang semula memainkan dada Donghae, merambat turun hingga diatas gundukan selangkangan Donghae, "Disini." Eunhyuk meremas pelan gundukan itu.

"Aaaannhhh..." desah Donghae. Ini yang sangat diinginkannya. Jemari-jemari Eunhyuk bermain di _junior_nya.

Lagi, Eunhyuk meremas gundukan itu semakin keras sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Donghae semakin tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Tangan Eunhyuk terlalu nikmat untuk di lewatkan. Dengan nakal, tangan Eunhyuk menelusup masuk kedalam celana _jeans_ Donghae.

"Eoh? Hanya memakai celana pendek? _No underware_? Ughh... _Naughty _Hae," bisik Eunhyuk seduktif sambil membelai _junior_ Donghae yang sangat sangat tegang. Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya menikmati sensasi jemari Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun membuka celana Donghae dan _junior_ Donghae mengacung tegak didepan matanya. "H-Hae...so big," puji Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyeringai –bangga karena miliknya dipuji oleh kekasihnya. "Kau suka, Hyuk-ie?"

Eunhyuk diam. Namun, dia mendekatkan pipi kirinya pada _junior_ Donghae yang tegak. Mengelus pipinya di _junior_ Donghae. Sesekali menjilat pelan ujung kejantanan Donghae.

"Ssshh...Hyuk-ie...hhhh..." desis Donghae.

Tak sabar dengan mainan barunya, Eunhyuk segera menghisap ujung kejantanan Donghae. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok batang _junior_ Donghae sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _twinballs_ Donghae. Eunhyuk terus menghisap dan mengocok dengan pelan –menggoda sang kekasih.

"Hyukhhh...don't tease...ngghh...me..." protes Donghae. Eunhyuk pun memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas perut ber-abs Donghae. Memamerkan _hole_-nya yang berkerut dan sempit tempat didepan wajah Donghae. Mengerti maksud dari pergerakan Eunhyuk, Donghae membasahi jari telunjuk kanan lalu meraba _hole_ Eunhyuk dengan telunjuknya yang basah.

"Ngghh..." Eunhyuk mendesah, membuat _junior_ Donghae yang masih didalam mulutnya merasakan getaran nikmat. Tak mau bermain terlalu lama –mengingat libidonya yang kian meningkat, Donghae segera memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Mmpphh..." Jeritan Eunhyuk tertahan dengan _junior_ Donghae. Perih. Itu yang dirasakannya. Dia belum siap menerima benda asing yang masuk kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

'TES'

Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Eunhyuk dan mengalir hingga kembali jatuh disekitar organ intim Donghae. Donghae sedikit tersentak merasakan ada seseuatu yang basah jatuh dekat organ intimnya. Dia menarik perlahan jari telunjuknya lalu menarik Eunhyuk yang masih menghisap _junior_nya. Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk hingga ia dapat melihat pipi basah Eunhyuk. Donghae mengusap air mata yang terus jatuh membasahi pipi Eunhyuk.

"Sakit? Kita hentikan saja, ya?" tanya Donghae lembut. Sebenarnya ia tak rela, kejantanannya masih mengacung tegak. Tapi kondisi Eunhyuk lebih penting. Dia tak ingin kekasihnya merasakan sakit yang lebih dari ini.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "_Andwae_! K-Kita lanjutkan. Aku masih bisa menahannya."

"Tapi Hyuk–"

"Tak apa, Hae. Aku percaya padamu. Kau tak mungkin menyakitiku. Aku merasa perih karena belum terbiasa." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, "I-Ini yang pertama kalinya."

Donghae mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk, "Aku akan melakukan pemanasan untuk _hole_mu. Jika kau ingin berhenti, katakan saja. _Arraseo_?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Donghae merengkuh wajah Eunhyuk. Diciumnya bibir Eunhyuk. Pelan dan penuh cinta. Namun, semakin lama ciuman diantara mereka semakin memanas. Sembari larut dalam _French kiss_ mereka, Donghae memasukkan kembali jari telunjuknya ke dalam _hole _Eunhyuk.

"Mmmphh..."

Donghae terus mengalihkan rasa sakit Eunhyuk dengan ciuman mereka. Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. memberikan friksi tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk. Kurang puas dengan satu jari, Donghae menambahkan satu jari lagi. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan menyerupai gunting agar dapat 'membuka' _hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh!" Eunhyuk berjengit kaget saat titik sensitifnya tak sengaja tersentuh jari Donghae. Lagi, Donghae menumbuk lagi titik sensitifnya. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin menggila dan menjabak rambut Donghae karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

Tepat saat Donghae menambahkan jari ketiga, Eunhyuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. Bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, melainkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang ia rasakan. Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya hingga lehernya terlihat lebih jenjang. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan Donghae segera menjilat, mencium, dan memberi tanda di sekitar leher Eunhyuk.

Desahan dari bibir tebal Eunhyuk membuat birahinya semakin meningkat hingga diubun-ubun. Donghae mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Eunhyuk merasa –sedikit tak rela saat Donghae mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Namun, rasa itu tak berlangsung lama. Donghae mulai memposisikan _junior_nya tepat di_hole_ Eunhyuk.

"Aaahh..." desah Eunhyuk saat ujung kejantanan Donghae menabrak 'pintu' _hole_nya.

"Aku akan masuk, Hyuk-ie," bisik Donghae sambil terus memberi rangsangan di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tak menjawab apapun selain mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Donghae.

"Ngghh...aaahh..." desah Eunhyuk saat kejantanan Donghae mulai memasuki _hole_nya yang masih sempit –walau telah 'dibuka' oleh tiga jari Donghae.

Perih. Panas. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan Eunhyuk saat Donghae berusaha memasukkan _junior_nya kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aaaahhh!" pekik Eunhyuk. Kejantanan Donghae berhasil menumbuk titik sensitif Eunhyuk dalam sekali sentak. Dapat Donghae rasakan kejantanan Eunhyuk yang mulai mengeluarkan _precum_. Donghae tak langsung menggerakkan _junior_nya. Ia masih ingin Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanannya yang kini bersarang ditubuh Eunhyuk dan menyamankan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Bergeraklah, Hae," bisik Eunhyuk.

Setelah mendapatkan 'lampu hijau', Donghae mulai menghentak pinggulnya membuat tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak. Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Donghae sambil sesekali menjilati perpotongan leher Donghae,

"Ngghh..Hyukhh...sempit..."

"Ngaahh..aahh...Haeehhh..."

Gerakan pinggul Donghae yang semula pelan kini mulai terlihat cepat. Tubuh Eunhyuk semakin terlonjak. Eunhyuk menutup matanya untuk merasakan pergerakan _junior _Donghae didalam tubuhnya, merasakan saat _twinballs_ Donghae 'menampar' _butt_nya.

"Aaahh... Aahhh... Mmmpphh..." Eunhyuk menarik wajahnya dari leher Donghae lalu mencium bibir _namjachingu_nya. Kembali mereka merasakan _French kiss_.

"G-Gantihhh...posisihh.." ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk lalu membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk dikasur. Kini, posisi Donghae tengah menindih tubuh Eunhyuk. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan disisi kanan dan kiri kepala Eunhyuk. Wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Kaki Eunhyuk ia biarkan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pinggulnya terus menumbuk _hole_ Eunhyuk dengan cepat.

"Buka...buka matamu, Hyuk," pinta Donghae saat melihat mata Eunhyuk yang masih terpejam.

'BLUSH'

Pipi Eunhyuk memanas saat ia membuka matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Donghae yang penuh peluh, matanya yang sedikit sayu karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan napasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau...nggghh..cantik," puji Donghae.

Eunhyuk memindahkan tangannya pada otot bisep Donghae yang terasa besar ditangannya. "Kau...kau gagah, Hae," balas Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua saling melepar senyum. Eunhyuk mengeratkan _hole_nya hingga Donghae merasa sedikit kesusahan.

"F*ck! So tight!"

"Ngghhh...Haeeehhh..."

'Crot...'

Eunhyuk mendapatkan orgasme keduanya. Cairan putih yang kental membasahi dada dan perut Donghae. Dagu mereka berdua tak luput dari cipratan semen Eunhyuk. Donghae yang melihat _junior_ Eunhyuk mulai turun, menangkup _junior_ mungil Eunhyuk dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengocoknya. Sesekali ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus ujung kejantanan Eunhyuk. Setelah _junior _Eunhyuk menegang, ia melepaskan kocokannya.

"Asshh... Haesshh...le..bihhh da...lam...ssshhh"

"Ngghhh... Hyuk-ie... so tight... f*ck..!"

Libido Eunhyuk meningkat mendengar _dirty talk_ Donghae. Kejantanannya pun mulai mengeluarkan _precum_ lagi. Donghae mengusap pipi kanan Eunhyuk lalu tiga jarinya ia arahkan ke bibir Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Donghae segera menghisap tiga jari Donghae.

"Nggghh..."

Birahi mereka berdua semakin meningkat hingga ubun-ubun. Donghae melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk lalu ia sandarkan tubuh kekasihnya didinding setelah sebelumnya ia alas dengan bantal agar Eunhyuk merasa nyaman.

"L-Lebarkanhh...kaki mu, Hyuk," perintah Donghae.

Eunhyuk semakin melebarkan kakinya. Pinggul Donghae yang semula bergerak cepat, kini mulai melembut. Dengan kecepatan sedang, Donghae menggerakkan _junior_nya kedalam _hole_ Eunhyuk sembari terus menumbuk titik sensitif Eunhyuk. Kenikmatan yang Eunhyuk rasakan semakin bertambah setelah ia melebarkan kakinya. Milik Donghae menumbuk _hole_nya semakin dalam. Eunhyuk mencengkram otot bisep Donghae saat merasakan kejantanan Donghae membesar.

"Hae...aku aasshh mau cum! Cum!"

"Bersama...Hyuk-ie hhhh... nggghhh... sshh..."

"Arrgghhh~~!"

Erang mereka bersamaan saat mereka klimaks bersama. _Junior_ Donghae masih terus memuntahkan spermanya sementara _hole_ Eunhyuk berkedut cepat seolah memijat _junior_ Donghae. Eunhyuk menutup matanya –merasakan sperma Donghae memenuhi _hole_nya. Sedangkan Donghae masih menopang tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin membuat Eunhyuk keberatan karena tubuhnya. Napas mereka terdengar bersautan.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Matanya langsung bertabrakan langsung dengan mata _onyx_ milik Donghae. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia menyentuh wajah Donghae. "Jangan memaksakan diri untuk menahan tubuhmu. Aku tak apa jika kau jatuh diatas tubuhku. Kau pasti sangat lelah, Hae," bisik Eunhyuk.

Donghae pun tak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Benar kata Eunhyuk, dia sangat lelah. Tubuh Donghae pun ambruk diatas tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Dapat ia rasakan jantung Eunhyuk yang berdetak kencang. Entah karena kelelahan atau karena hal lain.

"Ini karenamu, Hae," ucap Eunhyuk kemudian. Donghae mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan bertanya. "Detak jantungku. Berdetak cepat karenamu, Hae," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pelan rambut Donghae yang sedikit lepek. Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Segera dipeluk tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu," balasnya.

Peluh masih membasahi tubuh keduanya. Napas mereka masih tersenggal-senggal. Namun, itu tak membuat mereka merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"_Gomawo_, Hyuk-ie. _You're the first_."

"_Gwaenchana_, Hae. _You're the first_,_ too_."

Donghae menjilat telinga belakang Eunhyuk dengan sensual. Lalu mengulumnya pelan.

"Nggghhh..."

"_I want more_, Hyuk-ie," kata Donghae diiringi desahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

KYAAAAA~~!

FF APA INI?! /slap/ INI FULL NC? FULL NC? /masih nggak percaya/ INI BUKAN CHANNIE YANG NGETIK! BUKAN CHANNIE! /amnesia/

aku tahu...aku tahu kalo FF ini nggak HOT bagian NC-nya /bow/

mana mau bulan Ramadhan -_- bukannya bikin FF yang baik, malah bikin FF beginian -_-

maaf, karena Channie memang belum berpengalaman dengan pembuatan FF NC. Ini FF NC buatan Channie yang pertama. INGET! PERTAMA!

udah FF NC pertama, sok-sokan pakai cast HaeHyuk pula -_-

buat yang minta sekuel, ini sekuelnya. maaf aku bikin NC untuk sekuelnya /nangis dipojokan/

maaf (lagi) karena belum bisa update dua FF yang masih terlantar.

Aku usahakan, sebelum bulan puasa udah aku update. aku usahakan ya /smirk/

**Big Thanks to:**

**Mei Hyun15 | ****MingMin**** | SSungMine | BabyAlien93 | Jewels1295 | lee ikan | Guest | hyuknie | Regina Moccha Leonarista**

**and who favorited this FF (chapter 1)**

**Bekasi, 290613**

**3:45am**

**Sign,**

**lvoejr**


End file.
